1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to antennas. More particularly, the present invention relates to a microstrip antenna having a generally cylindrical shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current state of the art omnidirectional S-band radio frequency antennas (2.1-2.7 GHz) are made from a large number of machined parts. Such parts must be assembled and tuned. Because significant time is needed for machining, assembly and tuning of each antenna, the cost of manufacturing such antennas is relatively high. Also, because such antennas are fabricated from a large number of assembled parts, these antennas may be easily damaged by the wind and other elements of nature. Periodically, the machined components forming such antennas may need to be adjusted or reassembled so as to ensure that these antennas are properly tuned.